prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 12, 2010 Smackdown results
The February 12, 2010 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, took place on February 9, 2010 at the Baton Rouge River Center in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Summary The match started out fast-paced, with Rey Mysterio moving all around CM Punk. Mysterio nearly got a 3 count in the first 30 seconds of the match! Mysterio attacked Punk's left leg periodically. After Punk took control he tried to throw Mysterio out of the ring, but he landed on his feet. Punk baseball slid after him but Mysterio ducked it and got back in the ring, and followed up with a 619 in the ropes almost hitting Punk in the head! Mysterio took Punk out of the ring again moments later pulling Punk over the top with his legs. Mysterio hit a West Coast Pop off of the apron, but was belly to back suplexed onto the guard barricade after Luke Gallows and Serena distracted him! Punk threw Mysterio back into the ring and began working on his ribs and back. Punk tried for a baseball slide after getting Mysterio tied up in the tree of woe, but Mysterio moved causing Punk to low blow himself! Mysterio hit the West Coast Pop on Punk and exploded, hitting a springboard cross body block for 2! Mysterio went to knock Punk into the ropes for the 619 but Punk caught him with a powerslam. Punk went for the knee to the face/bulldog combo but Mysterio pushed him away and managed to knock him into the ropes. Serena jumped onto the apron next to Punk and while the ref was distracted Gallows tried to grab him but Mysterio got out of it and knocked Punk into the ropes again! Punk ducked the 619 and went for the GTS but Mysterio reversed it into a hurricanrana for the 3! After the match, Gallows destroyed Mysterio. Gallows placed Mysterio onto Punks shoulders so he could hit the GTS! Drew McIntyre had a new theme song and the titantron video was strangely creepy. Drew said when he was informed he had a match tonight, he cut them off in their tracks by saying he didn't care who his opponent was because he is the IC champion, he is undefeated, and he is unstoppable. The opponent was Kane! Drew said on second thought he had nothing to prove, especially to Kane. Drew said he even dropped Kane last week! Drew said if Kane wanted a match, he could have one next week. The bell rung and Kane kicked Drew out of the ring! Kane knocked Drew out of the ring with a kick and got out after him. Kane put Drew back in the ring and went for the top rope lariat, but Drew got out of the ring fast! When they came back from commercial Drew was in control with an arm lock on Kane. Kane took control briefly after Drew ran right into a clothesline! Kane hit a sidewalk slam, his top rope lariat, and got ready to do the chokeslam but Drew kicked Kane in the knee and went for the shock treatment! Kane countered the shock treatment into another chokeslam attempt but Drew got out of this one too so Kane took Drew (and himself) over the top rope. Kane started to beat on Drew outside of the ring at the barricade until the ref counted them both out! After the match Kane threw Drew into the ring and got in after him. Drew hit a big boot, grabbed his title, and got ready to smack Kane with it but Kane grabbed Drew and hit him with the chokeslam! Kane picked up the title and held it for a bit before hitting his pryo and leaving the ring. Mickie James grabbed a plum from the catering table and started to leave when Team Lay-Cool showed up. Lay-Cool made fun of Mickie for eating food, and Layla said fruit is what they eat. Mickie asked how long it would take them to realize that it was over between them. Layla said Mickie didn't belong there and Michelle said as long as Mickie has her title it's not over. Mickie said it says her name on it, meaning it's hers, and reminded Michelle that she beat her in 15 seconds. Michelle asked if her title even fit around Mickie's waste, and Mickie asked them if they were 5 years old! Michelle picked up a plate of cottage cheese and started asking Mickie to eat it, so Mickie knocked it out of their hands! The camera panned over to show Vickie Guerrero standing there covered in cottage cheese! Mickie tried to apologize but Vickie screamed at the top of her lungs so Mickie ran away! Segment ended with Team Lay-Cool sucking up to Vickie and apologizing like crazy. Mickie James started to destroy Layla before Vickie Guerrero came out screaming “Excuse me!” She told the referee to stop the match and said that it was her privilege and duty to announce the match as a handicap match! Mickie James took both of them on easily and was dominating before Layla Irish whipped her into Michelle, who hit a spinning backbreaker on Mickie! Mickie started to destroy both of them again, and tried for her hurricanrana at the turnbuckle, but Layla got Michelle out of it and distracted Mickie long enough for Michelle to hit her big boot! Michelle picked a half dazed Mickie up and hit the faith breaker for the 3! Josh Mathews introduced his guest, Batista. Batista came out looking like a spokesperson for Denim (I guess it beats looking like a golfer), and entered the ring. Josh asked Batista why he destroyed John Cena on RAW, and walked out of his qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber. Batista completely forgot his lines and stood there idly for 5 minutes, which included sitting on the turnbuckle, and staring down a fan dressed like Cena. Batista finally got bored and left the ring, then stopped on the ramp. He asked if they wanted an explanation, took off his designer shades, and ran to the ring. Batista picked up the mic, dropped it again, and left. What a waste of 5 minutes. Theodore Long said last week Batista refused to compete in his match, and tonight refused to give an explanation. Theodore said since Batista doesn't feel like talking, he might like competing! Theodore said Batista would square off against the 2010 Royal Rumble winner, Edge! Matt Hardy said he wanted to wish everyone a happy Valentine's Day in advance. Matt Hardy said his partner, the Punjabi playboy, always has a great Valentine's Day. Matt Hardy said this year he is going to have the best Valentine's Day ever. Matt Hardy introduced everyone to his Valentine.... Maria! Maria gave Matt a big hug and The Hart Dynasty entered to end this pointless segment. The Great Khali started against DH Smith, but David tagged Tyson Kidd in immediately! Khali pulled Tyson in by his head and tagged in Hardy. David distracted Hardy long enough for Tyson to drop kick him in the back, putting Hart Dynasty in the lead. Hardy managed to gain momentum after a side effect, but David distracted the ref and Natalya pulled Hardy out of the ring before he could do the twist of fate! Maria ran over and Lou Thesz pressed Natalya which distracted David, Khali, and Hardy. Tyson rolled up Hardy but Hardy got out of it and pinned Tyson for the 3! Edge said he was there to talk about the benefits of winning the Royal Rumble. Edge said sure you get to main event WrestleMania, but you also don't have to compete in the most grueling match in the WWE, the Elimination Chamber! Edge said that match is a combination of luck, skill, and the human ability to absorb pain. Edge said there is no way to predict what will happen in that match, but the one thing he can predict, is that he will face whoever survives! Edge said potentially he could end up facing his old buddy in Rated-RKO, Randy Orton, or he could face the same person he did last year, John Cena – or he could face the winner of the SmackDown! Chamber. Edge said he could face Rey Mysterio, or the love child of Brutus Beefcake and Charles Manson, C.M. Punk! Edge said he could potentially face 12 different superstars for a championship, at WrestleMania. Edge said he has to admit there is one guy who stands out from the pack. Edge said there is a few people who have main evented, and won, at WrestleMania, but there is only one guy who has won at all his WrestleMania's! Edge said The Undertaker! Edge said it's out of his hands who he is going to face at WrestleMania, but there is one match he knows will take place. Edge said next week on SmackDown! He will face Batista! Edge started to say there wasn't one person he would like to beat more but Jericho came out! Jericho said he found it ironic how Edge never mentioned him as a potential opponent. Jericho said he understands it's because Edge doesn't like him, and that he is a bad luck charm for Edge. Jericho said he was there the night Edge tore his Achilles tendon, and that he watched him writhe in pain screaming. Jericho said he was there when Edge made his triumphant return at the Royal Rumble. Jericho said he doesn't know what it's like to make a big return from an injury, because he doesn't get injured! Jericho said he just wins championships and carries the entire company on his back, because that is what you do when you're the best in the world, and he is the best in the world at what he does! Jericho said he wanted to give him a little advice. Jericho said to save himself some grief, and give himself a fighting chance by choosing the winner of the RAW Elimination Chamber match, and to stay away from him. Jericho said in 9 days he would win the Elimination Chamber, and walk out champion! Jericho said to stay away from him, because if he continues to provoke and antagonize him, bad things will happen once again. Jericho asked if he understood. Jericho said if him or any of those idiots have any doubt he was telling the truth, then to watch Jericho beat the dead man who destroyed Edge at WrestleMania 2 years ago! Undertakers music hit and the lights went out! Edge joined Todd Grisham & Matt Striker on commentary for the match. Chris Jericho ran out of the ring as soon as the match started so Undertaker took chase! Jericho got back in the ring and tried to elbow drop Taker, but Taker moved and pulled Jericho halfway out of the ring so he could do his leg drop. Undertaker worked on Jericho for a bit before going for old school, but Jericho pushed him. Jericho superplexed Taker off of the turnbuckle. Taker took over again quickly after, he hit a big boot a leg drop and got ready for the chokeslam but Jericho got away. Taker threw Jericho against the announce table and stared down Edge, and then threw Jericho over the announce table nearly hitting Edge! Taker threw Jericho back into the ring and then hit Edge with a big boot! Jericho hit a DDT and took the padding off of a turnbuckle, but Taker went for another chokeslam! Jericho got out of it and went for a roll up, but Taker pushed him off and into the exposed buckle! Taker hit the Last Ride, but then got speared by Edge! Edge walked off and Taker basically no sold it and got back up. Taker picked up Jericho who hit a Code Breaker for the 3! Results ; ; * Rey Mysterio defeated CM Punk (14:53) * Drew McIntyre vs. Kane ends in a Double Countout (6:55) * Michelle McCool & Layla defeated Mickie James (3:10) * The Great Khali & Matt Hardy defeated The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd) (w/ Natalya) (2:11) * R-Truth defeated John Morrison by referee decision (0:54) * Chris Jericho defeated The Undertaker in a No Disqualification Match (7:32) * Dark Match: The Undertaker defeated Batista to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Commentators * Matt Striker * Todd Grisham Ring Announcer * Tony Chimel Image Gallery Rey Mysterio v CM Punk 2.12.10 Smackdown 1.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 2.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 3.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 4.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 5.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 6.jpg Drew McIntyre vs. Kane 2.12.10 Smackdown 7.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 8.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 9.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 10.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 11.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 12.jpg Michelle McCool & Layla v Mickie James 2.12.10 Smackdown 13.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 14.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 15.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 16.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 17.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 18.jpg Batista's silence is deafening 2.12.10 Smackdown 19.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 20.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 21.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 22.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 23.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 24.jpg The Great Khali & Matt Hardy v The Hart Dynasty 2.12.10 Smackdown 25.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 26.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 27.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 28.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 29.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 30.jpg R-Truth v John Morrison 2.12.10 Smackdown 31.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 32.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 33.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 34.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 35.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 36.jpg Chris Jericho v The Undertaker 2.12.10 Smackdown 37.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 38.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 39.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 40.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 41.jpg 2.12.10 Smackdown 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! External links * WWF Smackdown #547 at CAGEMATCH.net * #547 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events